The steered wheels of motor vehicles each exhibit a tie rod for steering. The track of the wheels, i.e., the alignment of the two steered, opposing wheels on the motor vehicle, can be adjusted by turning a tie rod. It is here required that the two wheels be aligned parallel to each other. A hexagon is formed on the tie rod, and this hexagon can be used to apply a torque to the tie rod in order to turn the tie rod and change the track of the wheel allocated to this tie rod. A threaded section of the tie rod exhibits an external thread, and this external thread is screwed onto a bearing head with an internal thread, as a result of which turning the tie rod changes the track of the wheel. The bearing head is normally fastened to a steering arm for swiveling the steered wheel.
Before turning the tie rod, it is first necessary to loosen a lock or counter nut, and then turn the tie rod to change the track, after which the lock nut must again be tightened so that the correspondingly changed track remains unchanged during motor vehicle operation.
Known from U.S. Pat. No. 8,082,822 B2 is a robot with a movable robot arm. A tool for setting the track of a wheel is fastened to the robot arm. The tool encompasses a first mechanical actuating member for turning the tie rod, and a second mechanical actuating member for turning the lock nut.